Territorial
by Pixxelthepirate
Summary: The basic animal instincts are to eat, sleep, mate and, most importantly, fight. At least according to one man who stole the Mew Mew research to make his own Mews. SYOC story! Form for submitting found on my profile.
1. Prologue - The Break-in

Why hello there.

I wanted a SYOC story! Since people come up with wonderful, creative OCs and I love to look at them, this time I wanted to take a shot writing them! Please read thoroughly the description in the bottom of the chapter before submitting, thank you!

* * *

 _Errrr… Errrr… Errrr…_

It started as a mild noise, something you heard without paying attention, then it grew, taking hold of Keiichiro Alasaka subconscious. It boomed and yelled, waking him from a dream, causing him to sit straight up from his bed, his eyes wide and covered in sweat. His room was dark but in a few seconds, it flashed red, then grew dark again. It proceeded over and over, blaring noise until it occurred to Keiichiro that the security system had been triggered.

Jumping out of bed, He looked around the room, heart pouting in his chest. "Ryou?" He called out.

 _Errrr… Errrr… Errrr…_

No answer.

Frantic at this point, Keiichiro left his room in a rush, not quite running and not quite walking to Ryou's bed room. Approaching the door, he slowed his movements, suddenly becoming cautious. His hand grazed the door handle before stopping in his tracks, a crash from down stairs catching his attention. "Ryou?" He tried again and the only answer he was given was the continuous, monotonous screech of the alarm.

He looked downstairs and looked at Ryou's door, wondering which he should investigate first. Keiichiro opened his mouth to yell his partner's name again before he heard another loud crash, this time towards the door to the basement.

There was no way this was Ryou who might have accidentally triggered the alarm. Something was wrong.

 _Errrr… Errrr… Errrr…_

Slowly and quietly, Keiichiro snuck down the stairs of the café, stopping only once reached the bottom hallway, which led into the kitchen. Opening the swinging doors, the brunette halted, his mouth fell open.

His favorite place in the whole café and it had been turned upside down. Cabinets open, draws pulled all the way out, pots and pans and even food laying over the floors, the counters and even the walls. It would take days to clean up. He began walking to the other side of the room, being careful not to make any noise, making large steps over various kitchen tools and wet spots of food. The brunette reached his destination and pushed the door to the opening of the hallway leading to the basement, which had been pried open with a crowbar.

 _Errrr… Errrr… Errrr…_

The basement had all their hard work, all the files and research containing the Mews, everything they spent years doing.

It was sudden, the blinding pain that followed the realization. The pain spread quickly as well as the loss of mobility in his arms and legs, causing him to fall to the floor. He hit the floor and passed out shortly after.

Takeshi Kurosawa first saw the Mews 4 years ago when they ended up on TV. He couldn't believe his eyes, these girls bright and shining with amazing powers working together to save to world! It was something so fantastic, so unbelievable that he felt fury in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't normal, these girls with amazing powers working together. Did they ever fight? What did it look like? When would he see it?

It was then and there he decided he had to see it. To see the most carnal of animal tendencies, hunting, fighting…

He spent the next 3 years trying to find them, to figure out who they were and how he could study them. He was fruitful in his endeavors, he found out about the 5 young girls and the aliens they fought against. He found the café and the two men that owned it. But he wanted more.

Takeshi wanted to know how it was possible. He wanted to know how they did it and why they did it.

Takeshi Kurosawa wanted to make his own Mews.

* * *

So the bases of the story was having magical girls fight each other in a similar fashion of Madoka Magica and Magica wars, where they will have their own territory and want to fight to keep others out of it. So if you love your OC like I do and like making it fight, please submit it!

I hope I am worthy of writing your OCs!

Here's mine for an example, the full form will be found on my profile, so please look their for the form!

 **Basic**

Name: Kabocha Tachibana

Sex: Female

Age: 16

DNA: Black Vulture

Japan Prefecture: Tokyo

 **Appearance**

Mew Colors: Orange and Grey

Hair: Mew - Orange, Normal - Light Brown, short, hits her shoulders and flips outward

Eyes: Mew - Orange, Normal - Redish brown

Mew Mark: Small wings on both sholders

Mew Outfit: sweet heart neckline lined with fur, under the bust it flares out, length reaching the bottom of the butt. The bottoms are puffy bloomers with large, short boots. Usual arm bands, leg bands and color.

Animal Parts: Black wings and tail.

Everyday appearance: Typically wears school uniform, which is a white shirt, navy jacket, beige cardigan, large tartan bow and matching skirt. She ties her hair in small low pigtails when she goes to school.

 **Personality**

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Likes: The supernatural, tarot cards, psychic readings, fashion, reading and naps

Dislikes: Being outside for too long, cold drinks, and sports

Fears: Moving away from the city and molester buses

Dreams: To become a model.


	2. Chapter 1 - First Contact

Why hello there!

I got a few submissions, but I still have room for more! SYOC form can be found on my profile!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this so far! I have some ideas I think are cool so here's hoping it works out haha

* * *

 **Territorial**

 **Chapter 1 – First Contact**

A brunette looked at herself in the mirror, pulling her short hair into 2 pigtails near her face. Kabocha Tachibana had just gotten her hair lightened and wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. It looked good with her uniform, but she found when she dressed in her normal clothes she wasn't sure she liked it. Taking a deep breath, she finished getting ready for school, shrugging into her uniform jacket, turning to see how she looked. She looked as normal as she usually did, but something today felt off.

It started with a weird dream she had. All she could remember was bright lights and a bird of some sort, then she woke up covered in sweat in her bed. She hurried to tell someone about it, hoping her brother would be awake. Unfortunately, he had been sick and didn't show many signs of getting better so quickly.

Taking her mind off of the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, Kabocha grabbed her overnight bag, double checking inside of it was everything she needed. Change of clothes, tarot cards, toiletries, cash… everything looked in order. "I guess it's time to leave for school."

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and headed out of her house, saying a quick good bye to anyone who was awake in her home to hear her. She listened for a response and instead only heard the shift of a bed. She smiled softly and rolled her eyes before quietly shutting the door.

Tokyo has always been busy, not only where people always trying to get somewhere, but it was always a heavy tourist spot. Tourists themselves had never bothered Kabocha in general, she thought it was cute when they stopped her in the street asking for directions in broken Japanese and when they got very excited when they was the drink machines give out warm drinks and even soup, but she was having a hard time dealing with the mass amounts of people today. It wasn't an unusual large amount today, it was actually quite normal, but she found herself irritated, tugging at her jacket to keep it closer around her.

 _Why do I feel like everyone is invading my space?_

The brunette shook her head, her short, low pigtails nearly hitting her in the face. _How annoying._ Continuing on her path to school, she decided to do a card reading with her tarot cards when she had the chance. Maybe something was off today.

Kabocha trudged her way through the crowd before finally getting to her school. A few classmates greeted her as they ran into the school and Kabocha checked the time on her phone. "Oh, it's almost time for class to start."

She hurried into the school before the morning bell rang, feeling slightly excited. After all, today they would be leaving to Kyoto for a class trip.

* * *

"What did they take?" Ryou Shirogane ran around the basement of Café Mew Mew holding papers in his hand, trying to put his work back in order. He was furious, he had spent years and years on that research and in one night it was gone. It was gone and his home was torn apart and his best friend was hurt.

Keiichiro Alasaka sat in a nearby chair, his head bandaged with a worrying look on his face. "Ryou, maybe you should rest for just a moment. I'm just glad to know you were safe." He took a good look at his partner, looking for any bruises, and any signs of concussion or internal bleeding. Ryou had been found in his room, tied up and knocked out on the floor of his bedroom. The brunette got up first, his head and body sore, and continued his search for Ryou, albeit with less enthusiasm. In the light of day, he could better see the damage that was done to the café and it was like throwing salt into the wound. He limped his way up the stairs, opened the door to Ryou's room and found him on the floor in pain.

"This is incredibly dangerous!" Ryou groaned, looking over the papers in his hands. "The DNA research, the Mew compatibilities notes, even the data on the aliens, it's all gone. Who found us? Who knew about us? Nothing else was stolen!"

"Ryou, you're unwell." Keiichiro stood from his chair and walked towards his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We should both rest for now, deal with this when we can better access this without headaches." To drive the point home, Keiichiro rubbed his temples, shutting his eyes tightly.

The blonde looked up from the papers in his hands and when he looked at Keiichiro, he noticed how much his head actually hurt. He knew his partner was right, but he wanted to fix this before relaxing. If he ever could relax again in his own home. "I know what you mean, but I can't relax anymore. This whole project was done, the girls where going to live their own lives." He took a deep breath, hoping to release some of the pressure he felt in his chest. "What will happen to them?"

"Well, the first step we should take is calling them."

"I don't want to cause them anymore problems. Isn't Retasu going to college? They're all adults, they don't have time for this kind of stuff."

"If you called them, Ryou, they would come running."

"Which is exactly why I won't."

* * *

Kyoto is one of the most historic places in Japan. The skyline is full of beautiful, tradition style roof tops and cherry blossoms and everything looked so beautiful. It was normal that schools would take their students on school trips to that prefecture. Kabocha had known about this trip for days and yet, as the bus headed into the Kyoto Prefecture, she felt odd. She had never left Tokyo before, but she never thought leaving would feel so sickening.

One of her classmates leaned over the walkway of the bus to get closer and called her name. "Kabocha? Are you feeling okay?"

The brunette nodded her head, looking out the window of the bus, feeling nervous. "I'm fine."

The bus pulled into the stop in Kyoto and Kabocha's heart dropped. She couldn't explain it. Standing up from her seat with the rest of the class, Kabocha's heart thumped with every step she took off the bus and she could hear it in her ears. Her class stepped onto the street, the teacher calling them all of her to get their attention, but the brunette moved in slow motion. She was the last off the train and she took her final steps off the train and the sinking feeling dropped to her stomach like a brick all at once.

"Come on, everyone! We're going to Shimogamo shrine before heading to the hotel! Let's go!"

Kabocha looked around her, carefully following her classmates while looking behind her. Something was wrong.

She followed her classmates down the street towards the giant red shrine, welcoming guests and tourists. "I want to get an omamori while we're here." The girls in her class giggled and chatted, walking up to the shrine in hopes of getting charms and boyfriends by the end of their trip. Kabocha walked slowly behind, looking up at the shrine, hoping it would keep her safe. At that moment she thought about getting charm for protection and followed the girls in her class. One of them noticed her and called her over, inviting her to join them in gossiping. Kabocha spoke with the girls in her class regularly enough but hadn't hung out with them outside of school, but now being near them was the only thing she wanted to be.

The group made their way to the omamori shop, pointing and paying for charms. Kabocha's eyes caught a red one, a prayer meant to ward off evil written on it and she pointed to it, asking the Mako for it.

"500 yen."

Pulling out the money she was given by her parents, the brunette paid and took it in her hands. She planned to put it on her phone and as she turned from the stand to do just that, her bumped into someone. She dropped the charm onto the floor with a clack, but once her eyes met dark brown ones she couldn't look away. A young man, about her age glared at her, blonde hair, loose clothes, gray elbow length sleeved shirt, a loose sleeveless cotton jacket to the middle thighs, a hood in midnight blue, black skinny jeans, white combat boots, short fingerless gloves, piercings in silver and onyx inlaid in the lobes.

Heart thumping, internal alarm blared like a siren.

Danger! Danger! Danger!


End file.
